


Prisoner

by Kyrayume



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyrayume/pseuds/Kyrayume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebuah cinta terlarang, sebuah persahabatan, sebuah pertemuan, dan hidup merekapun berubah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> Fic pertama saya di AO3. Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto.

“Sasuke-kun, kau benar-benar datang melihat eksibisiku!” seru Sakura tanpa bisa menyembunyikan nada riangnya. 

“Di mana lukisanmu?” tanya Sasuke sambil melihat-lihat beberapa lukisan yang tergantung di seluruh dinding di aula tersebut. Sakura, tanpa membuang waktu, segera menuntun Sasuke untuk melihat hasil kerja kerasnya yang akhirnya dipamerkan dalam eksibisi jurusannya tahun itu. 

Jurusan seni lukis yang dipelajarinya memang memiliki kegiatan eksibisi tahunan untuk memamerkan karya-karya terbaik para mahasiswanya. Selain untuk dipamerkan, eksibisi itu juga dilaksanakan untuk membantu mahasiswa-mahasiswa membangun relasi dengan orang-orang yang diharapkan dapat member imereka pekerjaan setelah lulus. Karena itu, Sakura sangat bangga karyanya akhirnya bisa dipamerkan dalam kegiatan ini.

Setelah melewati lobi, mereka memasuki ruangan utama di aula tersebut. Di ruangan itu, karya-karya yang berada dalam urutan 50 terbaik berdasarkan penilaian dosen senior yang berkecimpung dalam dunia seni mendapatkan posisi terbaik mereka. Sakura dan Sasuke berhenti di depan sebuah lukisan yang didominasi warna jingga kemerah-merahan yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Lukisan itu berfokus pada wajah seorang malaikat yang sedang menangis dengan tatapan hampa yang ditujukan pada bintang yang terlihat sangat jauh. Bintang itu berwarna putih dan hitam.

“Tears of the Angel,” Sasuke membaca judul lukisan itu. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengerti maksud judul lukisan Sakura. “Kenapa judulnya air mata sang malaikat?”

Sakura tertawa kecil. “Sebenarnya, aku tidak tahu mau memberi judul apa untuk lukisanku. Tapi, lukisan ini sebenarnya memiliki kisahnya sendiri.”

“Kisah?”

“Itu hanya karangan temanku saja. Tapi mendengar kisahnya, aku jadi terinspirasi untuk membuat lukisan ini,” Sakura menjelaskan sambil menyentuh lukisannya pelan. “Kisah itu… sangat berkesan untukku.”

“Kisah apa?” tanya Sasuke yang jadi penasaran.

“Malaikat yang kehilangan cinta terlarang… dan sahabatnya,” ucap Sakura pelan, hampir berbisik.

Sasuke bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar mendengar cerita Sakura.

Di suatu waktu yang sangat lama, sebuah cinta terlarang terjalin antara seorang malaikat dari surga dan iblis dari neraka. Meskipun mereka tahu bahwa cinta mereka terlarang, mereka tetap mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Sang malaikat akan turun ke bumi secara diam-diam untuk bertemu dengan iblis kekasihnya. Mereka sangat bahagia.

Namun, malaikat jelita itu memiliki sahabat yang mengetahui hubungan mereka. Malaikat sahabatnya mencoba untuk membujuk malaikat yang sedang jatuh cinta itu untuk melupakan iblis kekasihnya. Namun, malaikat yang telah tenggelam oleh cinta itu tidak mau mendengarkan sahabatnya. Ia tetap menemui iblis kekasihnya setiap hari di bumi.  
Malaikat sahabatnya yang begitu mengkhawatirkan malaikat yang sedang jatuh cinta itu suatu hari turun ke bumi untuk menemui sang iblis sebelum sahabatnya. Sang iblis yang tidak mengetahui bahwa malaikat yang menunggunya adalah sahabat kekasihnyapun lengah dan akhirnya mati terbunuh oleh malaikat sahabat itu.

Malaikat sahabat itu berhasil memisahkan dua jiwa yang tidak seharusnya saling mencintai. Namun, membunuh adalah perbuatan terlarang untuk malaikat yang harusnya memberi kebahagiaan, sebagai akibat malaikat sahabat itu kehilangan kesucian dirinya dan terbuang dari surga. Ia berubah menjadi iblis yang terjatuh ke dalam neraka terdalam.

Malaikat yang sedang jatuh cinta, yang kekasihnya dibunuh oleh sahabatnya hanya bisa menangis melihat sayap-sayap hitam kekasihnya menghilang dan sayap-sayap putih sahabatnya berguguran dan tergantikan warna hitam yang begitu pekat. Ia ingin menyelamatkan kekasihnya, namun jiwa kekasihnya telah dimakan oleh sahabatnya. Iapun ingin menyelamatkan sahabatnya, namun pekatnya kegelapan yang menutupi tubuh sahabatnya itu tidak mampu disucikannya. Ia hanya mampu meraih kehampaan.

“Karena itulah dia menangis. Dia telah kehilangan dua sosok yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya,” Sakura mengakhiri ceritanya dengan satu tarikan napas panjang.

“Dimana… lukisan… temanmu itu?” tanya Sasuke dengan terbata-bata.

“Sasuke-kun?” panggil Sakura, menyadarkan kekasihnya yang tampak bukan dirinya itu. “Kau tidak apa-apa?”

Sasuke sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. “Cerita itu benar-benar menarik.”

“Benar kan?” Sakura tersenyum menyetujui. “Waktu mendengarnya, aku merasa bahwa aku adalah malaikat yang jatuh cinta itu.”

“Temanmu… lukisan apa yang ia buat?” tanya Sasuke setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya.

Sakura mengangkat tangannya, menunjuk ke arah dinding tengah. “Itu dia.”

Sasuke melihat arah yang ditunjuk Sakura, dan sekali lagi terhisap ke dalam dunia yang tidak ia kenali. Ia berjalan pelan ke arah lukisan besar berukuran 5x4 meter yang didominasi warna hitam. Di lukisan itu hanya ada garis putih dan kuning keemasan yang menggambarkan siluet seseorang yang mendekap cahaya berwarna terang dan gelap di dadanya. Sosok itu terikat rantai berwarna gelap yang melilit tubuhnya. Matanya tertutup dan air mata tampak mengalir di wajahnya. Sayap-sayapnya tampak berguguran.

‘THE PRISONER’   
Oleh: Uzumaki Naruto

Sasuke mematung dengan dada yang berdebar cepat.

If we are destined to meet…

Sasuke berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia melangkah dengan pasti ke arah suatu tempat seolah-olah ia sedang dihipnotis dan diperintahkan untuk ke tempat yang sedang ia tuju. Ia tidak mengindahkan panggilan Sakura yang mengkhawatirkannya. Di dalam benaknya hanya ada gambaran-gambaran kasar yang tidak pernah ia lihat, namun terasa sangat akrab baginya.  
.  
.  
“Kau... adalah iblis, bukan?” 

Mata hitam yang kelam itu menantang tatapan malaikat berambut pirang yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan sayap putih yang mengembang dengan indah.

“Memangnya kenapa kalau aku iblis?” ia bertanya dengan nada angkuh, menunjukkan kesombongannya. Ia seolah-olah ingin menunjukkan bahwa dirinya adalah sang penguasa di tempat itu.

“Apa yang kaulakukan di dunia manusia?” bibir lembut malaikat itu bertanya. Ia berdiri tenang di tempatnya, dengan mata birunya yang tidak takut dengan tatapan angkuh sang iblis. 

Sang iblis mengalihkan tatapannya dari malaikat pirang itu dan menyamankan dirinya pada pohon yang sedang ia sandari. Dengan nada dingin ia menjawab pertanyaan malaikat jelita tersebut. “Bukan urusanmu.” 

“Malaikat yang kautunggu…” Malaikat itu berujar pelan. Hal itupun menarik perhatian sang iblis yang kini membuka matanya dan menatap lurus ke arah danau yang terbentang luas di hadapannya. “Tinggalkan dia.”

Mendengar permintaan –atau perintah- tersebut, sang Iblis itu kembali menatap sang malaikat. Sebuah seringai licik terukir di wajah tampannya. Masih dengan seringai di wajahnya, ia mengajukan pertanyaan yang ia sudah tahu jawabannya. “Kau datang ke sini untuk menghalangi hubungan kami?”

“Malaikat dan iblis tidak seharusnya bersatu.” Malaikat dengan rambut pirang bergelombang panjang itu menjawab singkat. Ia tidak lagi berniat berbasa-basi dengan iblis tersebut. Sejak awal ia tahu tidak akan mudah membuat sang iblis meninggalkan sahabatnya.

Sang Iblis berdiri, lalu dalam sekejap ia sudah berdiri di belakang malaikat itu. “Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kau bisa menghalangi kami?”

“Dia adalah sahabatku,” jawab malaikat itu tanpa menoleh ke arah sang iblis. “Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menghancurkannya.”  
Senyum licik di wajah iblis itu semakin jelas. Tangannya hendak meraih bahu malaikat itu, namun malaikat itu sudah berpindah tempat sebelum ia menyentuhnya. Ia berdiri beberapa meter dari sang iblis, menatapnya dengan wajah cantiknya yang masih tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Tangan sang iblis pun hanya bisa menggapai kehampaan di hadapannya.

“Aku akan kembali di lain waktu,” ujar malaikat itu dengan sayap besarnya yang mulai mengembang, siap untuk pergi.

“Siapa kau?” tanya iblis itu sebelum sang malaikat mengepakkan sayapnya dan kembali ke tempat asalnya. Dunia atas bernama Surga.

“Naruto.”

“Naruto,” ulang iblis itu. Ia mengulang-ngulang nama itu dengan sebuah senyum simpul di wajahnya. 

“Naruto.”

“Sasuke-sama.”

Iblis itu berbalik ketika namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang sangat ia sukai, suara dari sosok yang ia cintai. Ia tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab panggilan malaikat kekasihnya itu. “Kau datang, Sakura.”  
.  
.  
.  
“Tolong akhiri hubungan kalian.”

Sasuke tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan yang sama dari sosok yang sama itu. Malaikat bernama Naruto itu sudah terlalu sering mengucapkannya sehingga Sasuke merasa tidak perlu lagi memberikan jawaban. Ditatapnya Naruto yang sedang melangkah pelan di atas air danau. Langkahnya pelan, dan begitu anggun.

“Aku mencintai sahabatmu, Naruto.”

Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke mengucapkannya. Ia tidak bisa mengingatnya, namun ia selalu mengucapkannya setiap kali malaikat jelita itu memintanya untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan malaikat kekasihnya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak suka, meski begitu ia masih bicara dengan nada yang lembut. “Kalian berada di dunia yang berbeda.”

“Jika kami tidak boleh bersama, mengapa Tuhan menciptakan perasaan ini?”

Naruto terdiam mendengar pertanyaan dari sang iblis. Ia tidak memiliki jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu.

“Lihat, kaupun tidak memiliki jawabannya, Naruto.” Sang iblis tersenyum meremehkan.

Naruto tidak mau menerima kekalahannya dari Sasuke. Dengan kekeuh ia melawan argumen sang iblis. “Kami, malaikat, diciptakan untuk melayani Tuhan tanpa memerlukan alasan. Sedangkan kalian, iblis, akan melakukan segala upaya untuk menghancurkan mahluk-mahluk yang mempercayai Tuhan.” 

“Jadi, kau menemuikupun merupakan perintah Tuhan, eh?”

“Tidak- ah,” Naruto menutup mulutnya. Terkejut dengan sikapnya yang sangat tidak seperti malaikat itu. Selama ini ia selalu bisa mengontrol dirinya, namun di hadapan iblis bernama Sasuke itu ia malah kehilangan kontrol dirinya. Rasa malu yang teramat sangatpun dirasakannya.

“Rupanya malaikatpun bisa berteriak.”

Suara air terdengar saat menghantam tubuh Sasuke dan membuatnya basah. Naruto baru saja mengepakkan sayapnya untuk menerbangkan air danau ke arah Sasuke. Dengan wajah merah ia meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang terpaku dengan sikap malaikat dengan sayap yang tidak biasa itu.

Sasuke, tanpa sadar, tersenyum melihatnya.

“Sasuke-sama,” suara lembut itu mengalihkan Sasuke dari langit biru yang mengingatkannya pada sosok malaikat berwajah merah yang baru saja menghilang. Ia kembali pada kenyataan, di mana seorang malaikat jelita sedang menatapnya. “Anda terlihat sangat bahagia.”

“Hn, aku baru saja menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.”

“Bolehkah aku mengetahui ‘sesuatu’ yang menarik itu?” tanya Sakura penasaran.

Sasuke meraih rambut Sakura dan menciumnya. Ia lalu meraih tangan malaikat itu dan mencium tangannya. “Kehadiranmu membuatnya tidak lagi menarik.”  
.  
.  
.  
“Apakah kau turun ke bumi lagi, Sakura?”

“Ups,” malaikat berambut merah muda cantik itu berhenti. Perlahan, ia menoleh ke arah sahabatnya. Ia tersenyum pada tatapan langsung yang ditujukan padanya.

“Sakura, tidakkah kau mengerti bahwa kalian tidak bisa bersama?” Naruto bertanya sia-sia. Diraihnya tangan sahabatnya itu, menariknya mendekat. Ia membingkai wajah gadis itu dan menempelkan kening mereka berdua.

“Aku mencintainya,” ujar Sakura lembut. “Sangat mencintainya.”

“Kita diciptakan untuk melayani Tuhan, Sakura,” ucap Naruto, masih berusaha membujuk sahabatnya. Digenggamnya tangan Sakura dengan lembut, berusaha menyampaikan maksud setiap kata-katanya melalui genggaman tangannya.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, menolak bujukan Naruto. Bersama dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya, ia berkata, “Bahkan jika aku harus terbuang, aku tetap akan mencintainya, Naruto.” Setelahnya, ia melepaskan tangan Naruto dan meninggalkan sahabat yang sangat menyayangi dan juga disayanginya itu.

“Sakura…” Naruto hanya bisa berbisik, menyebut nama sahabat yang kini meninggalkannya sendirian.  
.  
.  
.  
“Bunga-bunga mulai berguguran di taman surga.”

“Aku tidak melihat hubungan taman surga dengan hubunganku dan Sakura.” Sahut Sasuke tidak peduli. Sebagai iblis, ia tentu tidak ambil peduli dengan kondisi rumah para malaikat tersebut. Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan kondisi neraka, sarang para iblis sepertinya. Baginya, apa yang menjadi hasratnyalah yang terpenting.

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, berusaha bersabar sesuai dengan kodratnya sebagai malaikat yang hanya melakukan hal-hal yang baik. Meskipun, kata-kata cuek Sasuke membuatnya mulai kehilangan kendali. Ditatapnya Sasuke yang juga menatapnya. Ia tersenyum melihat keseriusan di wajah Naruto.

“Setiap malaikat melambangkan keadaan bunga di taman surga. Hanya masalah waktu untuk malaikat lain menyadari bahwa gugurnya bunga di taman surga disebabkan oleh Sakura yang melanggar peraturan Tuhan.”

“Bunga yang gugur itu… indah bukan?” ucap Sasuke tanpa perasaan.

“Kau iblis!” seru Naruto. Dikepakkannya sayapnya dan menciptakan angin kencang untuk menyerang Sasuke.

Sasuke mengayunkan tangannya, menghancurkan serangan Naruto. “Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati, nona malaikat.”

Naruto melotot mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. “Kau mengancamku?” tanyanya marah.

“Tentu saja tidak,” jawab Sasuke dengan tatapan menghina. “Hanya saja, saat ini, kau terlihat lebih mirip iblis dibandingkan aku.”

“A.. apa?!” seru Naruto tidak percaya. Dipegangnya wajahnya, lalu dengan tertatih melangkah menuju danau. Reaksinya itu jelas saja membuat sang iblis terkejut.

“Hey… aku hanya-“

Naruto tidak mempedulikan Sasuke. Ia menuju danau untuk melihat wajahnya.

“Aah!” Malaikat berambut pirang emas itu terduduk setelah melihat pantulan wajahnya di danau.

“Aku hanya bercanda, malaikat bodoh!” seru Sasuke. Ia mendekati Naruto, hendak membantunya berdiri. Namun, tawarannya itu ditolak mentah-mentah olehnya. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan wajah terluka.

“He-“ 

Naruto mengepakkan sayapnya tanpa menunggu ucapan iblis itu selesai. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya bisa menatapnya dari jauh.  
.  
“Sasuke-sama,” panggil Sakura lembut. Sayap putihnya menutup saat kakinya menyentuh bumi.

Sasuke yang memang menunggunya menawarkan tangannya, membimbing sang malaikat untuk duduk di sampingnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu iblis tampan itu.

“Sudah satu minggu sahabatku tidak kembali ke surga,” ujarnya sedih. Kekhawatiran benar-benar terasa dalam nada suaranya. “Tidak biasanya dia begini.”

Sasuke tidak memberi komentar. Ia hanya diam dan mendengarkan, meskipun ia tidak pernah tertarik pada hal apapun selain malaikat di sampingnya… dan malaikat yang tidak lagi menampakkan diri di hadapannya sejak terakhir mereka bertengkar.

“Naruto-“

“Naruto?” ulang Sasuke tanpa sadar.

“Mhm,” Sakura menjawab dengan gumaman. Ia tidak menyadari perubahan pada nada kekasihnya. “Dia sahabatku. Dia selalu mengkhawatirkan aku. Dia sedikit keras dan cerewet, tetapi dia sangat baik.”

“…”

Sakura melanjutkan ceritanya tentang sahabatnya, meskipun ia tahu kekasihnya itu tidak tertarik mendengarkannya.

“Dia malaikat yang sangat cantik,” ucap Sakura. “Matanya berwarna biru seperti laut dan langit biru yang cerah ini. Rambutnya berwarna keemasan, dan ia memiliki sayap yang sangat indah.”

“Apa bedanya dengan sayapmu?” tanya Sasuke yang mencoba menyembunyikan nada penasaran dalam pertanyaannya.

Sakura tersenyum. “Sayap Naruto adalah sayap perlindungan. Dia adalah malaikat yang melindungi ketentraman taman surga, yang berarti melindungi malaikat lainnya. Sebuah presensi yang begitu indah.”

Sasuke tidak lagi memberikan tanggapan, namun hatinya mengamini kata-kata Sakura. Sosok malaikat yang berani itu memang merupakan sebuah presensi yang sangat indah. Sangat indah sehingga Sasuke tidak tahan untuk melihatnya. Sangat indah sehingga ia tidak sabar menantikan kedatangannya. Sangat indah hingga iblis sepertinya merasakan hasrat untuk memiliki keindahan itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke terkejut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Di sampingnya telah bersandar seorang malaikat jelita yang telah memberikan dirinya padanya, malaikat yang juga ia cintai. Namun, ia masih juga memikirkan sosok malaikat lain untuk ia miliki. Seulas senyum lembut terukir di wajahnya. 

Dirinya memang hanyalah seorang iblis.   
.  
.  
.  
“Apa yang dilakukan malaikat sepertimu di tempat seperti ini?” tanya Sasuke setelah menemukan Naruto, malaikat penjaga taman surga yang dikabarkan menghilang. Sejak ia mendengar dari Sakura tentang menghilangnya Naruto, ia juga ikut mencari keberadaan malaikat tersebut.

Naruto masih duduk di atas air danau yang tenang. Matanya menatap bayangan dirinya dengan seksama. Sedikitpun ia tidak mempedulikan kehadiran iblis tersebut.

“Apa yang begitu menarik di sini sehingga kau tidak ingin pulang?”

Naruto masih diam. Tidak sedikitpun ia bergerak dari posisinya. Hal itu jelas memancing emosi sang iblis. “Apakah kau tidak kembali ke surga karena kau menjadi bisu?” sahut Sasuke yang kesal karena diabaikan.

“Aku...” Naruto berkata dengan ragu-ragu. “Tidak bisa kembali dengan wajah buruk rupa seperti ini.”

Sasuke mengernyit bingung. Ia mendekati sang malaikat dan melihat wajahnya. “Wajahmu baik-baik saja di mataku.”

Naruto mengepakkan sayapnya, memaksa sang iblis menjauh darinya. “Bukankah kau bilang wajahku terlihat seperti iblis?!”

Sasuke terdiam untuk beberapa saat, namun kemudian ia terkekeh pelan. “Kau masih mengingat hal itu?”

Naruto menatap Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat benar-benar terluka. Air matanya terjatuh tanpa ia sadari. “Tentu saja! Aku ini malaikat, tapi-“

“Bukankah aku ini iblis?” sela Sasuke, “Bagaimana mungkin malaikat mempercayai kata-kata iblis semudah itu?”

“Ah!” seru Naruto yang baru sadar. Wajahnya kembali memerah karena malu.

Sekali lagi Sasuke terkekeh pelan, geli dengan sikap malaikat lugu di hadapannya.

“Jadi,” ucap Naruto pelan, “Aku tidak terlihat menyeramkan?” 

“Tidak,” jawab Sasuke tegas. “Kau hanya perlu tersenyum untuk membuat wajah cantikmu itu sempurna.”

Mendengar ucapan sang iblis, malaikat itupun mengusap air matanya dan mengulas sebuah senyum lembut yang membuat sang iblis terpana.

“Seperti ini?” tanya Naruto saat Sasuke diam saja. Ia tidak menyadari keterpakuan sang iblis adalah karena dirinya.

“Hn.”

Wajah Naruto semakin cerah mendengar respon singkat namun jujur dari iblis bernama Sasuke itu. Ia berlutut, memainkan air danau di tangannya. “Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan mengatakan ini pada seorang iblis. Tetapi…”

Sasuke menoleh ke arah sang malaikat yang menatapnya lurus.

“Arigatou.”

Sasuke kembali membuang pandangannya. “Malaikat tidak seharusnya berterima kasih kepada iblis.”

Naruto menggeleng pelan. “Aku berterima kasih karena kau telah berbuat baik padaku, meskipun kau adalah iblis.”

“…”

Naruto tidak bisa menghentikan senyumnya melihat reaksi iblis di hadapannya. Ia tidak terlihat begitu jahat untuk ukuran seorang iblis dengan kegelapan yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya itu. “Hontouni arigatou, Sasuke,” ucapnya sekali lagi, tulus.

“Kembalilah ke taman surga, Sakura mencemaskanmu.”

Senyum Naruto perlahan memudar. Kata-kata Sasuke membuatnya kesulitan mempertahankan senyumnya. Dadanya terasa sesak. 

“Kau benar,” ujar Naruto datar. Dipegangnya dadanya yang terasa sesak. “Sakura menungguku.”

“…”

Tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Sasuke, Naruto melebarkan sayapnya, siap untuk kembali ke surga.

“Tunggu.”

“Ada-“ Naruto tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia terpana dengan pemandangan di sekitarnya. Kunang-kunang bertebaran di sekitar lingkaran air yang mengelilinginya. Lingkaran air itu jadi terlihat bersinar dan menunjukkan ikan-ikan yang berenang di dalam air tersebut. 

Sasuke menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menciptakan pemandangan indah tersebut. Senyum Naruto kembali terukir di wajahnya. “Indah sekali.”

“Kau tersenyum lagi,” ucap Sasuke.

“Arigatou,” ujar Naruto untuk ketiga kalinya. “Aku harus pergi.”

“Hn.”

“…”

Tetapi Naruto tidak pergi. Malaikat itu hanya diam dan menatap pantulan dirinya di air. Mungkin ia sedang memastikan wajahnya sekali lagi atau ada hal lain yang mengusiknya.

“Ada apa?” tanya Sasuke melihat Naruto yang tidak juga pergi. 

Naruto masih betah menatap pantulan dirinya di air. Suatu pertanyaan yang tidak ia mengerti alasannya disuarakannya. “Beginikah caramu menaklukkan hati Sakura?”  
Sasuke berbalik, membelakangi Naruto. Melihat pantulan punggung Sasuke yang membelakanginya, malaikat tersebutpun menjadi heran.

“Aku hanya menunjukkannya padamu.”

“…”

“…”

“Jaa nee,” ujar Naruto lalu menghilang di balik langit.

Sasuke tidak berbalik seperti biasanya. Hanya dengan mendengar kata-kata Naruto, ia tahu malaikat dengan sayap perlindungan itu pergi dengan wajah bahagia. Iapun mengukir ekspresi yang sama di wajahnya yang jarang menunjukkan ekspresi.  
.  
.  
.

“Kau datang juga,” ujar Sasuke begitu ia merasakan kehadiran Naruto. 

“Akhiri hubungan kalian,” ucap Naruto tanpa basa-basi.

Sasuke memberikan tatapan bosan pada malaikat yang baru menampakkan diri sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu beberapa minggu sebelumnya. “Sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu, kau baru menampakkan diri dan inikah yang pertama kali kauucapkan padaku?”

Naruto menentang tatapan Sasuke dengan datar. “Malaikat dan iblis tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu. Akhiri hubungan kalian.”

“Hey hey-“

“Selamat tinggal,” sela Naruto dan segera meninggalkan sang iblis. Namun Sasuke segera mengejarnya. Sayap hitamnya mengembang dengan gagah, menunjukkan kekuasaannya sebagai iblis.

“Bukan hanya kau yang bisa terbang, nona malaikat,” ujar Sasuke dengan senyum liciknya. Ia terbang di hadapan Naruto dengan angkuh.

Naruto langsung panik. Ia mencoba terbang ke arah lain, namun Sasuke terus mengikutinya dan menghalanginya. “Tampaknya kau buru-buru sekali, Naruto.”

“Menyingkir dari hadapanku,” ujar Naruto panik. “Aku harus kembali ke taman surga.”

“Sebelumnya kau meninggalkan taman surga selama berhari-hari, kenapa sekarang kau sangat ingin kembali?” tanya iblis yang penasaran itu. Sedikitnya, ia menikmati wajah panik malaikat di hadapannya.

Dia memang begitu indah.

Naruto mengepakkan sebelah sayapnya ke arah sang iblis, namun serangannya itu dengan mudah dihancurkan. Kepanikan semakin menguasainya.

“Seranganmu lebih lemah dari biasanya,” sahut Sasuke. “Kau harus menyerangku dengan lebih serius untuk bisa pulang.”

“Menyingkir!” seru Naruto. Wajahnya benar-benar serius sehingga sang iblis sempat terpaku. “Menyingkirlah,” ujar Naruto lagi. Kali ini nadanya lemah.

Mendengar nada lemah dari Naruto, Sasuke akhirnya mengalah. Ia menyingkir dari hadapan sang malaikat tanpa berkata apa-apa.

“Tolong akhiri hubungan kalian,” Naruto berkata pelan sebelum meninggalkan Sasuke.  
.  
.

“Ada apa?” tanya Sasuke yang menyadari kemuraman Sakura saat itu.

Sakura menyamankan dirinya di bahu Sasuke. “Naruto… bersikap aneh.”

“Aneh?” tanya Sasuke dengan hati-hati.

“Sejak kembali, dia jadi sering menyendiri di taman surga,” jawab Sakura. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke taman surga, tempat sahabatnya mengurung diri. “Tidak hanya itu, dia juga mengurung dirinya di dalam sayapnya sendiri.”

Kening sang iblis berkerut, tanda ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat serius. Diperhatikannya sosok malaikat di sampingnya. Ia masih menceritakan sosok sahabatnya yang juga sedang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke.

Ingatan Sasuke kembali pada awal pertemuannya dengan malaikat bermata biru itu. Awalnya, malaiakat penjaga taman surga itu akan datang setiap hari untuk memintanya mengakhiri hubungannya dengan malaikat jelita di sebelahnya. Lalu, malaikat itu meninggalkan surga selama berhari-hari, dan setelah kembali ia berubah. Tidak hanya sikapnya berubah di tempat asalnya, tetapi ia juga jarang menemui Sasuke. Ditambah lagi, saat menemui sang iblis ia terburu-buru untuk pulang dan serangannya melemah.

Ada yang salah, pikir sang iblis. Ada yang salah dengan malaikat penjaga taman surga itu. Tetapi Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan malaikat itu.

“Sakura,” panggil Sasuke tiba-tiba. Malaikat yang dipanggilpun terdiam, memberikan fokusnya pada kekasih terlarangnya.

“Apakah ada yang mengetahui hubungan kita?”

“Kenapa-“ sang malaiakat tidak jadi bertanya. Ia teringat pada sifat kekasihnya yang tidak tertarik pada orang lain.

“Hanya Naruto,” jawab Sakura dengan jujur. Ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan bahwa jawabannya itu ada hubungannya dengan sahabatnya yang ada di taman surga.

“Begitu,” ujar Sasuke datar. Ia kembali diam, namun pikirannya tidak berhenti bekerja. Ia mulai menyimpulkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada malaikat berambut pirang itu.

“Ada apa, Sasuke-sama?” tanya Sakura penasaran. Namun, Sasuke hanya memberinya gumaman sebagai jawaban.  
.  
.  
.

“Akhiri hubungan kalian.”

“Akhirnya kau datang juga, Naruto,” ucap Sasuke. Tampak jelas ia sedang menunggu malaikat itu untuk menampakkan dirinya lagi. “Kau membuatku menunggu lama.”

Naruto hanya memberikan tatapan datar pada sosok iblis di hadapannya.

“Akhiri hubungan kalia-“

“Kalau kau begitu ingin hubungan kami berakhir, kenapa kau melindungi Sakura?” sela Sasuke. tatapannya lurus ke arah Naruto.

“…”

Sasuke yakin apa yang dikatakannya benar, sebab malaikat itu tidak menjawab atau menyanggahnya. “Bukankah bunga di taman surga menunjukkan keadaan setiap malaikat? Lalu kenapa Sakura masih bisa menemuiku dengan bebas?”

Naruto menunduk, menolak menatap Sasuke. 

“Kau…” sahut Sasuke pelan, “mengorbankan dirimu untuk melindungi Sakura.”

Sasuke memicingkan matanya melihat sikap pasif Naruto. Setitik api kemarahan mulai menyala dan terasa semakin membesar di dalam dirinya. “Kenapa kau sampai sejauh itu?”

“Karena dia sahabatku.”

“…”

“Karena dia sahabatku, aku akan melindunginya apapun yang terjadi.” Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat. “Tetapi, kekuatanku terus berkurang. Tidak lama lagi, keadaan taman surga akan semakin memburuk.”

“Apa kaujuga memberikan kesucianmu padanya?” tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mematung mendengar peertanyaan Sasuke. Ia tidak mampu menjawab, tetapi ia juga ingin tahu bagaimana iblis di hadapannya bisa mengetahui hal itu.

“Jadi benar,” sela Sasuke.

“Kenapa…” ujar Naruto setelah bisa menguasai dirinya, “kau bisa mengetahui hal itu?” Bahkan Sakura tidak mengetahuinya.

“Karena aku adalah iblis,” jawab Sasuke pendek. Jawaban itu langsung memunculkan senyum geli di wajah Naruto.

“Iblis?” ulangnya. “Karena kauadalah iblis, kau bisa mengetahui kesucian seorang malaikat?”

Sasuke ikut tersenyum melihat senyum malaikat bermata biru di hadapannya. Rasanya sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali ia melihatnya tersenyum dan, seperti dugaannya, senyum memang lebih cocok untuk malaikat bersayap indah itu. Ia bersandar pada pohon terdekat dan merekam senyum sang malaikat dengan seksama.

Naruto yang menyadari tatapan Sasuke padanya langsung kaku. “Apa yang kaulihat?”

“Aku melihatmu yang sedang tersenyum.”

Kali ini ia tertawa. “Apakah senyumku seaneh itu?”

“Sebaliknya,” sahut Sasuke, “Senyummu sangat menarik.”

“Menarik?” tanya Naruto tidak mengerti maksud iblis yang, baru disadarinya, memiliki mata seindah malam itu.

“Senyummu sangat indah.”

Kali ini Naruto tertawa lebih keras. Ia memegang perutnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di tanah dengan lepas. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli pada pakaiannya yang akan kotor. Ia bahkan hampir melupakan alasannya menemui iblis tampan tersebut.

“Aku serius, katakan padaku bagaimana kau mengetahui tentang kesucian yang kubagi dengan Sakura?”

“Aku serius,” jawab Sasuke. “Aku adalah iblis, karena itu semua yang dekat denganku akan kehilangan kesuciannya sedikit demi sedikit.

“Tapi kesucian Sakura tidak memudar, begitu?” Naruto menyimpulkan kata-kata Sasuke.

“Hn,” gumam sang ibis membenarkan, “Tapi, tidak hanya itu.”

Kali ini Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

“Terkadang aku merasakan kehadiranmu bersama Sakura.”

“…”

“….”

“Itu…” Naruto berkata dengan terbata-bata, “bohong, kan?”

Sasuke menatap malaikat di hadapannya bingung. Ada yang aneh dengan sikap malaikat di hadapannya.

“Aku tidak berbohong,” jawabnya tegas. “Aku merasakan kehadiranmu, karena itu aku tahu kaulah yang memberikan kesucianmu untuk melindungi Sakura.”

Naruto tidak lagi memberikan respon verbal, ia hanya diam untuk beberapa saat lalu berdiri dan berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke. Sang iblis yang melihat hal itu tentu saja jadi bingung. Iapun ikut berdiri dan mengikuti langkah malaikat yang tidak terduga itu.

“Ada apa?” tanyanya cemas.

“Aku harus kembali,” jawab sang malaikat lirih.

“Kau baik-baik saja?”

“Ya,” ujar Naruto lemah. “Tolong akhiri hubungan kalian, aku tidak tahu berapa lama lagi aku bisa melindungi Sakura dengan kekuatanku.”

“Kalau begitu, aku akan membawanya pergi.”

Wosh!

Angin tiba-tiba saja bertiup kencang. Aura di sekitar Naruto berubah drastis. Sasuke sampai terpaku karena kaget.

“Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu menghancurkan kehidupan Sakura!” Seru Naruto. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan kemarahan yang jelas terpancar dari matanya.

“Itu pilihan terbaik untuk kami.”

Naruto mengepakkan kedua sayapnya dan menyerang Sasuke dengan segenap kekuatannya hingga ia terpental jauh.

“Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menghancurkan kehidupan Sakura,” ucap Naruto sebelum menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke.  
.  
.

“Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa? Ada apa?” tanya Sakura begitu mendapati Naruto tergeletak di taman surga. “Naruto!”

“Aku baik-baik saja,” ujar Naruto setelah beberapa saat. Ia mencoba berdiri dengan susah payah.

Sakura terbelalak melihat keadaan sahabatnya yang sangat tidak normal itu. “Naruto-“

“Aku baik-baik saja,” ujar Naruto lalu kembali mengurung dirinya di dalam sayapnya. Ia mengabaikan panggilan Sakura dan memilih untuk menyembunyikan dirinya dalam sayapnya sendiri. Ia ingin beristirahat dan mengumpulkan kembali tenaganya yang hampir habis.

Ia benar-benar sudah hampir mencpai batasnya. Jangankan untuk terbang dan menemui Sasuke, untuk bisa berjalanpun ia sudah tidak mampu. Beratnya beban taman surga yang rusak telah melebihi kemampuannya, apalagi ia telah memberikan lebih dari separuh ‘kesucian’nya untuk Sakura dan ia membuang begitu banyak tenaganya untuk menyerang 

Sasuke sebelumnya. Ia tidak memiliki jalan lain selain menidurkan dirinya sendiri dan menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya. Setidaknya, taman surga akan terjaga selama beberapa bulan.

“Tampaknya ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita, Sasuke,” gumamnya dengan hati perih.

Ia baru saja akan tidur ketika ia mendengar gemuruh petir dan guntur yang sangat keras. Suara-suara gaduh para malaikatpun terdengar di penjuru surga. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk menyadari kekacauan tersebut. Dengan cepat Naruto keluar dari sayapnya dan mencari Sakura. Sosok sahabatnya tidak lagi berada di dekatnya. Naruto bergegas menuju pintu yang menghubungkan surga dan dunia luar. Ia sudah menduga penyebab kericuhan di tempat yang paling tenang itu, namun ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa iblis yang menyebabkan kekacauan itu akan datang secepat itu.

“Sakura!” teriaknya begitu melihat Sakura yang hampir meraih tangan kekasih terlarangnya, sang iblis.

“Naruto,” Sakura menyebut nama sahabatnya dengan lirih. Air mata mengalir di wajah cantiknya.

“Sakura, jauhi dia,” sahut Naruto. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah sahabat yang sangat disayanginya itu. Namun, Sakura menggeleng, menolak uluran tangan Naruto.

“Maaf,” ujarnya perih. “Aku tidak pernah menyadari beban yang telah kuberikan padamu, Naruto.”

“Apa yang kau katakan?” ucap Naruto. “Beban apa? Aku baik-baik saja. Cepat kemari!”

“Tidakkah kau menyadari keadaanmu?” Sakura menangis terisak-isak. “Sayapmu mulai berguguran, karena menjaga taman surga untuk melindungiku!”

Naruto terdiam, tidak bisa menentang perkataan Sakura. Ditatapnya sahabatnya yang juga menatapnya dengan air mata di wajahnya.

“Aku tidak ingin kau hancur, Naruto,” ucap Sakura. “Aku memilih untuk mencintainya, karena itu akulah yang harus menerima hukuman Tuhan.”

“Tidak!” serunya cepat. “Sadarlah Sakura, kau tidak boleh bersamanya. Aku mohon!”

“Aku mencintainya, Naruto,” ucap Sakura. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak untuk menerima kenyataan. “Aku memilihnya.”

“Sakura!” teriak Naruto begitu Sakura mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih tangan sang iblis yang sedang menatapnya.

Naruto yang tidak merelakan sahabatnya untuk hancur langsung mengepakkan kedua sayapnya. Dan memisakan mereka berdua.

“Naruto!” teriak Sakura begitu tubuhnya terperangkap dalam penjara yang dibuat Naruto dengan helai sayapnya.

“Maaf, Sakura,” ucap Naruto. “Tapi aku tidak ingin kauhancur.”

“Naruto, lepaskan aku.”

“Maaf.”

“Naruto!” seru Sakura begitu sahabatnya itu menjauh. Dilihatnya sahabatnya menuju kekasihnya. Ia terbelalak tidak percaya melihat kedua tangan Naruto berada di leher Sasuke, kekasihnya, dan mereka berdua terjatuh ke bumi.

“Naruto! Sasuke-sama!” panggilnya putus asa pada dua sosok yang begitu berharga dalam hidupnya, sahabat dan kekasihnya.

Sayap-sayap putih Naruto adalah satu-satunya yang tersisa di langit yang kini bergemuruh. Menunjukkan amarahnya atas pelanggaran yang dilakukan oleh malaikat yang tidak seharusnya menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk melukai.

.

“Kenapa kau menangis?” tanya Sasuke yang terjatuh dengan pasrah. Dirasakannya kedua tangan yang mencekiknya dengan sangat kuat. Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, ia menguatkan cekikannya di leher sang iblis meskipun air matanya juga semakin deras mengalir.

“Sayapmu…” ucapnya susah payah begitu menyadari sayap pelindung taman surganya telah berguguran dan berganti warna menjadi hitam.

“Matilah,” sahut Naruto dan terus menguatkan cekikannya di leher Sasuke. Air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir.

Kesadaran, perlahan menghilang dari Sasuke. Ia bisa merasakan kematian perlahan menjemputnya.

Naruto melepaskan sosok iblis yang telah ia renggut kehidupannya dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia menutupi wajahnya yang telah basah oleh air mata. Menanti kematian yang kejam menanti dirinya, malaikat yang terbuang dari surga.

The fallen angel.

Naruto mengucapkan permohonan terakhirnya dalam bisikan sebelum rantai keadilan menariknya dan menjatuhkannya ke neraka terdalam.  
.  
.  
.  
If we are destined to meet, 

Let’s meet in that place,

Where we spent our days to speak,

Precisely to fight,

No matter which one is it,

It is still a place for both of us…

“Naruto,” panggil Sasuke pada sosok bersayap yang duduk di depan kanvas di pinggir danau. 

Sosok dengan rambut pirang yang menjuntai indah itu berdiri, lalu menoleh dan tersenyum pada Sasuke.

“Kau datang,” ucapnya.

“Kau menungguku?” tanya Sasuke.

“Ya,” ujarnya lembut. “Aku tidak tahu, apa yang harus kulakukan jika kautidak menyadari arti lukisan Sakura dan lukisanku.”

Sasuke memperhatikan sosok sang malaikat dengan seksama. Sosoknya sama sekali tidak berubah. Rambut pirangnya yang bergelombang menjuntai hingga di bawah pinggangnya. Matanya masih berwarna biru seperti lautan, bibirnya masih berwarna merah indah, dan sayapnya… sayapnya masih berwarna hitam, seperti terakhir kali ia melihatnya. “Kau tidak bereinkarnasi?”

“Aku bereinkarnasi,” jawab Naruto, “sebagai manusia.”

Sasuke menoleh ke arah penghalang, di mana sosok manusia bernama Sakura sedang mencari-cari dirinya dari luar penghalang tersebut. “Lalu, Sakura-“

“Dia baik-baik saja.” Naruto menyela Sasuke sebelum pemuda itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

“Begitu?” gumam Sasuke. Sedikitnya ia merasa lega pada kenyataan bahwa malaikat yang dulu menjadi kekasihnya baik-baik saja di sisi lain dunia ini.

“Maaf.”

Sasuke menatap Naruto bingung. “Untuk apa kau minta maaf?”

“Karena memisahkanmu dengan Sakura dan membunuhmu.”

Sasuke mengambil langkah, mengurangi jarak yang ada di antara mereka. Ditatapnya air danau yang warnanya semakin indah di bawah terpaan sinar matahari. “Sakura baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu minta maaf.”

Naruto menggeleng, lalu meniru Sasuke, menatap air danau yang memantulkan cahaya matahari dengan tidak rata. “Aku membunuhmu untuk melindungi Sakura.”

“Aku tahu,” ucap Sasuke. “Karena itu kau tidak perlu minta maaf.”

Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke menuju danau dan melangkah pelan di permukaan danau tersebut. Ia menunduk, menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri. Sayap hitam yang berada di punggungnya membuatnya tersenyum miris.

“Sekarang aku adalah manusia.”

Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke, tidak mengerti maksud pembicaraan pemuda itu.

“Aku tidak bisa menunjukkan pemandangan saat itu padamu, jadi jangan menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu lagi.”

Naruto tersenyum setelah paham maksud pemuda di hadapannya.

“Kau benar,” ucapnya. “Saat itu, aku ke sini untuk melihat pantulan diriku sendiri. Aku benar-benar ketakutan karena kau mengatakan wajahku terlihat seperti iblis.”

“…”

“Lalu, kau mengatakan padaku untuk tidak mempercayai kata-kata seorang iblis.”

“Dan kau hanya perlu tersenyum untuk membuat wajahmu sempurna.” Sasuke menyambung kata-kata sang malaikat. Malaikat itu hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia mendekati Sasuke, dan berdiri di sampingnya.

“Dan saat itulah aku kehilangan kekuatanku.”

Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto. Ditatapnya sang malaikat dengan wajah bingung. “Apa maksudmu?”

“Aku tidak bermaksud menyelamatkan Sakura.”

“Naruto?”

Air mata Naruto terjatuh seiring dengan kata-katanya, “Keinginan untuk melindungi, keinginan untuk menguasai, keinginan untuk melupakan, ketidaksanggupan menyakiti sosok yang kucintai-“

“Apa yang kaubicarakan, Naruto?”

“Aku mencintaimu.”

Sasuke kehilangan kata-kata mendengar pengakuan yang tidak diduganya.

Naruto berlutut di depan Sasuke. Ia menangis. “Maafkan aku. Aku ingin melindungi Sakura, tetapi aku mencintaimu, aku tidak bisa melihat kalian berdua bersama. Aku ingin memilikimu, tetapi aku tidak bisa. Aku membunuhmu, aku memisahkan kalian. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku.”

Sasuke, masih tidak percaya pada pengakuan Naruto, ikut berlutut. Untuk pertama kalinya, disentuhnya malaikat yang sedang menangis itu. “Jangan menangis, Naruto.”

“Maaf.”

“Sakura baik-baik saja. Kau dan aku sekarang adalah manusia. Tidak akan ada lagi yang menghalangi kita. Jangan menangis.” 

Meski dengan terbata-bata, Sasuke berusaha meringankan beban sang malaikat. Ia tahu, sejak dulu ia tidak pernah tahan melihat ekspresi sedih di wajah cantik itu. Tidak peduli bahwa ia mencintai Sakura, malaikat di hadapannya tidak boleh bersedih ataupun terluka. Perasaan itulah yang membuat Sasuke memutuskan untuk membawa Sakura pergi dari surga, agar Naruto tidak perlu terluka untuk melindungi Sakura lagi.

“Sekarang, kita bisa bersama.”

Naruto menggeleng keras. Ia masih menangis.

“Kita tidak bisa bersama.”

“Kena-“

“Mencintaimu dan membunuhmu adalah dosa yang sangat besar. Aku telah dihukum karena hal itu.”

“Tapi sekarang, kau adalah manusia. Jadi-“

“Aku memohon pada Tuhan untuk memberiku kesempatan menemuimu sekali lagi. Tetapi, ada harga yang harus kubayar untuk dosa-dosaku.”

“Harga apa yang harus kau bayar?”

“…”

“Apa yang harus-“

“Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke.”

“Naruto-“

Kata-kata Sasuke terputus. Sebuah cahaya terang menyilaukan matanya, dan menghapus keberadaan Naruto dari hadapannya. Ia tidak bisa bergerak, tidak bisa mendengar, tidak bisa bersuara. Ia terjebak dalam kehampaan di tengah-tengah cahaya terang yang menyilaukan itu.

Waktu terasa telah berlalu begitu lama untuk Sasuke ketika cahaya itu menghilang. Rumput hijau dan air danau yang sesekali memantulkan sinar matahari merupakan pemandangan pertama yang ditangkap mata Sasuke. Suara dan hembusan angin terasa oleh telinga dan kulitnya.

Sasuke menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, lalu berbalik.

“Ah, sayang sekali!”

Suara itu mengejutkan Sasuke.

“Ahahaha, maaf, maaf, tadi posisimu bagus sekali. Aku jadi ingin melukisnya.”

Rambut pirang dan mata birunya telah mencuri perhatian Sasuke, lalu tawa ramah dan wajah bersahabatnya membuatnya terpaku.

“Kau-“

“Ah, maaf, aku Uzumaki Naruto, mahasiswa tingkat tiga jurusan seni lukis di universitas ini.” Pemilik rambut pirang itu menyela dan memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri. “Dan kau?”

Sasuke segera menguasai dirinya. “Uchiha Sasuke, mahasiswa tingkat tiga jurusan ilmu hukum, juga di universitas ini.”

“Ah, kau tidak akan menuntutku karena berusaha melukismu, kan?” tanya Naruto dengan terkekeh.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Dengan seksama ia memperhatikan sosok pirang di hadapannya. Rambut pirangnya yang dimainkan angin, mata birunya yang menyaingi lautan dan langit musim panas, senyum ramahnya dan wajahnya yang penuh ekspresi, semuanya tidak lepas dari sepasang mata hitamnya. 

“Apa kita pernah bertemu?” 

Naruto tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke yang menurutnya tidak sejalan dengan pertanyaannya sebelumnya. “Haha, pertanyaan seperti itu akan lebih baik kalau kau tanyakan pada wanita, Uchiha-kun. Tapi sebaiknya tidak, karena Haruno-san adalah temanku, kau tahu?”

“Begitukah?”

“Yep,” jawab Naruto. “Dan kita tentu saja baru pertama kali bertemu.”

“Hn, begitu,” gumam Sasuke. “Uzumaki Naruto, benar? Senang bertemu denganmu. Tapi, aku akan pergi sekarang.”

Naruto mengangguk. Ia melambai pelan pada Sasuke yang melangkah semakin jauh darinya.

“Hmmh, sayang sekali modelku pergi. Gambar ini jadi tidak bisa diselesaikan,” gumamnya sambil meninggalkan lukisan setengah jadinya di bawah pohon itu. 

***  
To meet you once again,

It is the only hope I hold,

To meet you once again,

To say it all and bold,

For me, a prisoner of God

And will never I be longing formore hope.

The End


End file.
